


Aristeia

by Polemokrateia



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Bad Poetry, Fight on, Gen, Poetry, Rhapsodeia V, Trojan War, War, aristeia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polemokrateia/pseuds/Polemokrateia
Summary: Guess who?A certain Argive king, that's who.





	Aristeia

"I can still fight" - he snarls,  
All is not lost - he knows,  
He can match blow for blow  
Anything fate can raise.  
Blaze like a white-hot star,  
Rising against all odds.  
That`s how this story goes:  
He takes a step too far.  
He stands too straight to bow,  
Meeting War face to face;  
Finite, mortal - against  
Slaughter and rage unbound.  
Breakable human bone:  
Feet, femurs, knuckles, ribs -  
Flesh against ichor - this  
Should not have taken long.  
Should have been all in vain:  
Who would you pray to? But  
Some among all those Gods  
Do love to help the brave.  
Know this: if noone else  
Stands by you - Pallas can.  
Grasp your spear, scarlet-stained  
And let Her take the reins.

Flame descends from the sky,  
Just to dance  
at your side;  
Those who touch the divine  
Always pay  
for the ride.  
But what price is too steep  
For a shot  
at this prize?  
You have sown, you shall reap:  
No lie dazzles  
your eyes.

Chariot rushing forth,  
Trampling all doubts at once:  
Sometimes the one true path  
Is made of blood and bronze.  
Under the aegis ride  
Those, who can take it`s heat.  
No space for weakness - meet  
Truth in the whirlwind`s eye.  
Loud as a trumpet - claim  
Victory, head held high.  
If Gods walk at our side -  
Enemies, cousins, friends -  
What better ally, say,  
Than Bright-Eyed Wisdom`s touch?  
Heavy enough to crush  
Spines too weak for this game.  
Hey, can you still keep pace  
With Her untiring flight?  
Can you tell wrong from right,  
If all is set ablaze?  
Raise your voice, break the mold;  
You are no clay-born slave.  
Ice and flame forge the blade -  
Yes, the Gods love the bold. 

When the tempest comes down,  
And no path  
can be marked -  
Do you burn? Do you drown?  
Who are you  
in the dark?  
What are you? Answer now:  
Do you count?  
shall you hide?  
Make it true, make it loud:  
Darkness harnessed  
is light.


End file.
